Denile Is A Dangerous Thing
by CanTheLaughter
Summary: And in the end it always ends like this. KradXDark.


Cor, I'm on the ball today! Another little something I have cooked up within the wicked confines of my mind. Enjoy!

Disclaimer; I do not, nor claim to, own any part of DNAngel.

* * *

**We'll Fight - Something With Numbers**

_Stay and I'll make you mine  
It'll never be the way it was before  
Now is the perfect time  
To make the change and even up the score_

_You've been and done that  
You've seen and done that  
But you don't want that anymore_

_Against the odds we'll prevail  
Against the odds we won't fail  
We'll pick up all the pieces and we'll fight  
Against the man we won't suffer  
Against the world we've got each other  
We'll pick up all the pieces and we'll fight_

_I have a lot to give  
And if you take a chance at least you'll find the truth  
You have a life to live  
And the only one who can make the change is you_

_You've been and done that  
You've seen and done that  
But you don't want that anymore_

_Against the odds we'll prevail  
Against the odds we won't fail  
We'll pick up all the pieces and we'll fight  
Against the man we won't suffer  
Against the world we've got each other  
We'll pick up all the pieces and we'll fight_

It was raining. Heavily. The water fell in thick, heavy drops that soaked to the bone in a matter of seconds and dripped off skin in a lazy kind of way. The sky was filled with curdled clouds that rolled in a mass of tumbling purple across the landscape with a faint rumble of thunder broiling the air. The atmosphere was alight – a quivering mass of nerves that hung on the tenterhooks of possibility.

The two enemies stood several metres apart. One seething in an indescribable fury, blonde hair slashed across his face in soaked tendrils of golden silk. The other, violet haired and plum eyed, brash and bold and almost amused, though shoulders were tensed beneath his confident manner.

"Go die Mousy." Krad hissed, eyes narrowed in loathing as he scorched a glare at his opponent.

"But there would be no fun in that, would there Krad? Not when you want to kill me so much yourself." Dark let a twisted smile drift across his face.

"You're a sharp one, aren't you Mousy?" Krad spat out, sarcasm slicing the syllables.

"Ah, yes, I've always prided myself for my incredible intelligence. Then again, that doesn't come close to my cutting wit and dashing good looks, wouldn't you agree?" Dark replied, casually flicking his sodden hair from his eyes.

Krad snorted and shook his head. "Grow up, Dark."

"Oh Krad, don't be silly. Growing up is for kids. And I'm no kid." Dark laughed, taking a step towards his rival, head tipped slightly to the side.

"Stop acting like one then." Krad jeered, broadening his shoulders on his enemy's approach. He raised his hands, already balling energy within him, ready for the threat of an oncoming attack.

"Ooh, feeling a bit touchy tonight, aren't we? That wouldn't be because I have stolen yet another piece of art from you and your miserable tamer would it?" Dark retorted, holding up the pendent that hung from his fingers, blinking in the dim moonlight that struggled through the murderous clouds.

Krad was blinded with anger at the mocking words and he leapt forward with agile speed, throwing his energy forward towards the despicable target that stood taunting him. The sphere of splintered light tumbled through the air with enough force to cause the rain soaked atmosphere to quiver, heading straight for the dark figure that smiled widely at the approaching hit before darting swiftly out of the way. He stood with his hands on his hips, head held high with a teasing sense of arrogance.

"Now Krad, lets not get violent. Did your tamer never teach you to play nicely?" Dark took another step towards the man, looking into the golden eyes that screamed hatred back at him.

"And did yours never teach you not to play with fire?" Krad retorted before taking flight, his white wings slicing the air as he swept upwards, firing another energy filled attack towards his enemy. Dark, who already had his raven wings settled upon his back, bounded upwards in one fell swoop, taking the air with effortless grace as the ball of heated light tumbled through the darkness into an unknown fate. Dark laughed again. "Maybe I like playing with fire." He rose, fleeting through the air, the rain running in delicious torrents down his face.

Krad grunted heavily, face contorted with rage as he flung another hit towards that irritating angel. Dark dodged just a little too late, and felt the sphere of power whisper past his shoulder, burning his flesh and bruising his bone. He winced, his flight faltering as he tumbled closer to the rooftop on which they had originally been standing upon. Krad took this moment of weakness to speed after him, wings whispering almost silently against the air as his anger fuelled him to race after his rival. Dark regained his composure, wings spreading once more to steady him. He rose once again into the night but barely had time to register the position of his opponent before he felt the weight hit him like a leaden blow. His breath was knocked from him as he plummeted downwards, hitting the ground hard. A sharp gasp of breath expressed the sudden pain that shot through him as he made contact with the concrete roof. He heard Krad's cruel laugh and scrambled to his feet, only to be knocked down once again, his face scraping painfully against the roughened surface. Groaning he stumbled awkwardly upwards, spitting blood from his mouth as he turned to face Krad who was bathed in the faint glow of the moonlight that made his face an unearthly silver, his wings hoary and magnificent as they rose behind him.

They stood breathing heavily, eye locked on eye. Dark smiled slightly before striding towards the angel, wiping the rain from his eyes with easeful elegance as his wings rustled with the rain, drops beaded upon the shining feathers like pearls. Krad had opened his mouth to speak, brow furrowed with insult, hands raised to fend off an attack but Dark ignored him and placing both hands upon the angel's chest, pushed the man backwards, forcing him back hard against the wall. Krad's breath was knocked from him and he struggled against the restraining hands that took hold of his wrists and pinned them either side of his head against the rough surface of the wall. "Oh yes. I most definitely like fire." Dark murmured as Krad's mouth opened, spitting out an onslaught of hatred only to be silenced by the sudden arrival of Dark's lips upon his.

The raven winged thief took the man greedily, lips pulling and teasing and nipping at the others, ignoring the demon's anger filled protests and insults. Krad struggled, disgusted and fury ridden and confused and, his least favourite emotion of all, humiliated. Dark smiled as he kissed him, pressing his body closer to the white cloaked beast, sodden clothes merging together as he trapped the other against the wall. The heat of their bodies burned through the night, the rain falling like tears down the cheeks of each man. Krad heaved against the thief, twisting his face away in disgust, golden eyes blazing. Dark laughed, moving his head down to kiss his neck, biting softly at the other's collarbone. Krad closed his eyes, straining away from the other. "What the hell do you think you are doing? Get away from me." He spat out.

"But you don't want me to, do you Krad?" Dark murmured with heady breath.

"You don't know what I want, you disgusting creature." Krad spewed out, the last word sharp and slicing.

"Oh but I do. You want me, don't you Krad." Dark whispered, fingers creeping beneath the sodden cloak of his enemy to trickle across his stomach, fingers dancing teasingly across the skin. _So warm. Who would have thought…_ Dark thought hazily as his fingers suddenly drifted downwards, causing Krad to take a sharp intake of breath, eyes widening. His body softened instinctively at the pleasure that wound from a deep heat inside him.

With one hand free, Krad pushed hard against Dark's chest. Dark stumbled backwards, smile still glittering across his face as he leaned back in, his mouth hovering by Krad's ear. "Say it."

Krad scowled, body rigid as Dark leaned in, hands wandering across his skin, trickling and tickling and light. "Say it…" Dark said again, voice lusty and heated as his lips trailed down Krad's cheek, across his lips, down his throat. Nips and pecks and deliciously warm kisses that blushed across his pearly skin. Fingers played him, stroked him, sought him and sent his eyes rolling back in his head as his breath rocked from him and he resisted the urge to give in and take it. "You know you want me Krad…just say it." Dark breathed heavily into the hollowed beneath Krad's throat as his hands wandered slowly across him, causing the slight body to curl beneath him and quiver gently.

Krad's eyes opened, cold and hard as he leaned forward and met Dark's lips softly with his own.

"No." Krad hissed before pushing the raven winged fiend away. He stood for a moment, breath tearing from him with an expression of inexpressible loathing and longing upon his face and in his cold hard eyes before he stepped forward and tore up into the sky with a faint ruffle of feathers.

Dark stared after him, a lopsided smirk coiled upon his cheeks as his eyes watched the retreating wings of his eternal enemy. "He didn't deny it." Dark said aloud, the cool rain dripping down his cheeks, cool and refreshing. With that Dark took the air in one leap, twisting through the sky in a delectable pattern of victory.


End file.
